Veo A Traves De Ti
by Tonks20
Summary: Candy esta decidida a continuar su vida como siempre, trabajando como enfermera, visitando el hogar de Pony y buscando su felicidad. Albert estaba decidido a tomar las riendas de la familia Ardley. Ninguno se imagina lo que viene.
1. Un Nuevo Empezar

Esa tarde en la casa Pony había sido una de las mejores tardes que Candy habia pasado en mucho tiempo. Acababa de enterarse que Albert era su príncipe de la colina la emociono casi tanto como la sorprendió. No sabia que decirle a su protector y mejor amigo.

"Como le explico que fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión?" Se preguntaba Candy a si misma mientras se preparaba para dormir. "Huh, que extraño es todo esto... Pero no me puedo quejar. El ha sido una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y ahora también es mi príncipe!" Candy se fue a dormir pensando que al siguiente día regresaría a Lakewood con Albert. No era una idea que le gustara pero que mas podía hacer si Albert se lo había pedido?

Junto a ella Annie dormía tranquilamente. Justo antes de perderse en sus sueños, Candy se preguntaba cuando Archie se animaría a pedirle su mano en matrimonio a Annie.

Como siempre, Candy se levanto de muy buen humor. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda no dejaban de brillar. Si, aun habia dolor en ellos, pero Candy siempre habia sido muy fuerte y se encontraba en camino hacia la felicidad y paz emocional. "Buenos días Candy," le dijo la hermana María mientras le servia una taza de café recién hecho.

"Buenos días hermana Maria y Señorita Pony," les contesto de muy buena manera mientras se colocaba su largo cabello en sus colitas usuales.

"Por que te has levantado tan temprano?" Pregunto la señorita Pony con curiosidad, Candy jamás había sido de las que se podía levantar temprano fácilmente.

"Hoy me voy a Lakewood con Albert," le contesto la chica a la persona que era como su madre. "Tengo que estar lista cuando el me venga a recoger." Albert, mi príncipe, pensó Candy mientras soplaba su cafe para que se le eenfriara un poco. Oy! Que extraño será! En unas cuantas horas iría de camino hacia esa mansión que le causo tanto dolor y tanta felicidad a la vez. No se imaginaba que este viaje traería muchas sorpresas. Buenas y malas.

Albert habia llegado a la casa Pony justo cuando Candy terminaba de empacar su maleta. Al escuchar el auto estacionarse, todos los chiquillos salieron a saludar al que hoy conocian como el tio Albert. Y este, como el ser tan amable que era abrazo a todos antes de entrar a buscar a su protegida.

"Albert!" Grito Candy en cuanto el habia entrado a la casa y corrio a abrazarlo.

"Candy, mi chiquita. Como amaneciste?" Le pregunto Albert mientras notaba lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando Candy. Ella lo miro a los ojos y le contesto que su noche habia sido muy larga pues esperaba con ansias que llegara la mañana.

Muy pronto, la maleta de Candy se encontraba en el auto de Albert y todos los chicos despedian a su jefa. Albert hecho a andar el auto y Candy se sintio mucho mas tranquila de lo que se habia sentido en muchos meses. _Me siento tan feliz junto a ti Albert, penso Candy mientras miraba el paisaje del camino que la llevaria a la mansion de Lakewood._

"Archie, Annie y Paty nos esperan ya en la casa," le comento Albert a Candy y ella se sonrio al saber que no estaria solo con Albert y la tia Elroy.

"Que bueno Albert," le contesto Candy. "Ya me habia asustado de pensar en las caras que me pondria la Tia Elroy si solo estuviera yo!"

"Ya te lo dije Candy, no te tienes que preocupar mas por ella. Te tiene que tratar bien. Eres parte de la familia y lo tiene que aceptar." Albert agrego en su mente que Candy seria mas que su protejida muy pronto si todo salia como planeado.


	2. No Eres La Misma

**A/N: Aqui les tengo el primer capitulo de mi historia Veo A Travez De Ti. La entrada anterior solo fue una probadita de lo que viene. Por si no se han dado cuenta, yo le voy al equipo Albert/Candy. Me gustaba Terry pero no tanto como Albert XD Espero poder subir al menos un capitulo a la semana. No les prometo mas porque soy una persona muy pobre y necesito trabajar como burra ha ha ha. Bueno, y tambien tengo que atender a mi esposo de vez en cuando. **

**Ya empece a escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero tengo un problemita... Se me metio a la cabeza que Stear no esta muerto. Que piensan? Lo traigo de regreso? **

**Disfrunten!**

El viaje hacia Lakewood estuvo lleno de risas y recuerdos. La tristeza que invadía el corazón de Candy desde su separación con Terry se disipo aunque fuera por unas horas. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Candy no pensó en él—en su amor imposible. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Candy no pensó que tan diferente sería el viaje con Terry.

"Mira Candy," le dijo Albert señalando hacia la entrada a la gran mansión. "Ya llegamos. Estás lista para lo que viene?"

"Hogar, dulce hogar," le respondió Candy. Las palabras no habían terminado de salir de sus labios cuando Candy se dio cuenta que jamás había llamado hogar a la mansión de Lakewood. Ni siquiera cuando vivía allí con Archie, Stear y Anthony.

"Anthony," dijo Candy en voz baja mientras una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla.

"Candy, no te pongas triste. Te vez mas linda cuando ríes," le dijo Albert, haciéndole recordar su primera reunión y a la vez recordándole que no todo estaba dicho entre ellos.

"Albert! Tenemos que hablar," le dijo Candy con un tono tan serio que Albert no pudo evitar preguntarse que había enojado a su protegida. Él sabia que Candy le haría muchas preguntas muy pronto y que se las tendría que contestar. Lo que nunca se había imaginado es que Candy se molestaría.

"Cuando usted lo desee linda dama," contesto Albert. Linda dama, de dónde salió eso? Se preguntó así mismo.

Candy se sonrojó sin saber el por qué y le contesto que hablarían seriamente muy pronto. "Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, pero pueden esperar hasta después del almuerzo," agregó con un guiño del ojo izquierdo.

Los empleados de la mansión recibieron a Candy y a Albert con gran efusión. Todos esperaban que la llegada de los jóvenes dueños alegrara el hogar. Habían sido ya demasiados años sin risas, sin bailes, sin travesuras. A pesar que Candy ya no era una chiquilla, todos sabían que su espíritu juguetón no había cambiado mucho.

En cuanto las maletas habían sido guardadas, Albert llevó a Candy a saludar a la tía abuela Elroy. No era una porción del viaje que Candy quisiera apresurar, pero a la misma vez, necesitaba hacerlo.

Albert y Candy entraron al estudio donde se encontraba la ya anciana matriarca. En cuanto los vio entrar, su rostro defraudo un poco de insatisfacción al darse cuenta que Candy había aceptado la invitación de su sobrino favorito.

"Buenas tardes señora Elroy," dijo Candy con un poco de vergüenza. "Como se encuentra?"

"Buenas tardes Candy," le contesto cortantemente e ignorando su pregunta. "Albert, cuando regresas a Chicago? Hay muchos negocios que tienes que atender lo mas pronto posible."

"En un par de semanas tía," contestó Albert tranquilamente. "Hay cosas mucho más importantes que tengo que arreglar aquí," dijo Albert.

"Pero Alb…"

"Nada de peros tía," la interrumpió. "Te lo dije desde un principio. Estoy listo para tomar las riendas de los negocios de la familia, pero todo a su tiempo," agregó con un suspiro. "Vamos Candy. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar."

Albert se dio media vuelta y le tomó la mano a Candy para llevársela a la oficina que estaba al otro lado de la mansión. No quería que su tía los interrumpiera.

Sorprendida, Candy se dejo llevar por Albert. Había algo extraño en como se sintió cuando le tomó la mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y se sonrojo sin saber por qué.

Albert por su parte sintió un shock eléctrico corriendo por su brazo en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con la piel de Candy. Decidió no pensar demasiado y se dijo a si mismo que debería de ser por los nervios de haber dejado a su tía con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando estaban lejos de la tía Elroy, Candy le preguntó a Albert donde estaban Patty, Archie y Annie. "No lo sé," contestó Albert con una sonrisa picarona pero Candy no le creyó. Había algo diferente en Albert hoy, un aire travieso. Candy pensó que algo se tramaba, pero no quiso preguntarle el qué. Ella averiguaría por su propia cuenta lo que era.

Al fin llegaron a la oficina de Albert. Estaba llena de fotos de su hermana Rosemary y de Anthony, Stear y Archie. Además de esas fotos, Candy se sorprendió de descubrir fotos de si misma también.

"Toma asiento Candy," le dijo Albert y ella obedeció. "Yo se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero antes de que entremos a ese tema, déjame que te diga unas cuantas cosas." Albert continuó casi sin respirar, "como tu sabes, muy pronto voy a tener que tomar las riendas de la familia," Candy asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, pues siendo la futura heredera de la familia Ardley, deseo que te conviertas en mi mano derecha."

Candy miró a Albert y no pudo evitar romperse a carcajadas. Lo que el decía tenía que ser una broma. Como podría pensar Albert que ella seria una buena mujer de negocios? Primero que todo, Candy era una enfermera. Segundo que todo, toda la familia pondría un grito en el cielo. Seguro que Albert no quería enojar a la familia. Esto tenía que ser una broma, definitivamente.

Debieron haber pasado varios minutos desde que Albert dejó de hablar hasta que Candy dejó de reír. Cuando al fin logró componerse, Candy se asombro al ver que su mejor amigo estaba muy serio aun. Dentro de si, Albert quería reír con ella, pero a la misma vez, necesitaba que ella entendiera que no estaba jugando.

"Chiquita, no estoy bromeando," dijo Albert muy seriamente como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. "Quiero que aprendas los negocios para que puedas regir esta familia si un día falto yo."

"No hables así Albert," dijo Candy muy sorprendida. "Aun estas joven! Tienes muchos años por delante."

"Anthony también era joven," contesto Albert y vio como los ojos de Candy se entristecieron. No le gustaba mencionar la muerte de sus sobrino pero también tenia que hacer ver a Candy que el la necesitaba.

"Albert… Por favor… No digas eso," sollozo Candy. A pesar de todo lo que le había dolido la muerte de Anthony, el imaginarse que Albert no existiera le causó un dolor tremendo. Pareció como si su corazón no pudiera latir más.

"No llores, Candy. No llores," le suplico Albert. "No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres, pero por favor piénsalo."

"Pero Albert, tienes a Archi que te podría ayudar. También lo podría hacer Neal," le dijo Candy, un poco mas calmada.

Albert la miro a los ojos y supo que no tendría sentido seguir hablando de este tema. "Prométeme que lo pensaras," le pidió.

"Claro que sí Albert," me está dejando la decisión a mi, pensó Candy. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el—pensarlo, agrego en su mente.

"Bueno, pues no es de buena educación tener a tus invitados esperando," le dijo Albert a Candy. "Vamos a saludarlos." Candy no pasó por alto el significado de las palabras de Albert. Sus invitados, le dijo, le estaba hablando como si esta fuera su casa.

Y es que a pesar de haber sido adoptada por los Ardley muchos años atrás, Candy aun no se consideraba uno de ellos. Cuando visitaba a sus amigos, siempre se consideraba una invitada solamente. Jamás consideró que estaba en su casa.

Albert tenía otros planes. El deseaba que Candy se diera cuenta que no era una simple amiga de la familia. Quería que supiera que ella ERA parte de la familia. Candy era una de las razones principales por la cual Albert había decidido desistir de su exilio auto-aplicado. Ya no soportaba mas que la familia Legan y la familia Ardley la trataran mal.

Esos meses durante los cuales Candy cuidó de Albert habían despertado sentimientos muy curiosos dentro de él. Sentimientos que no se imaginaba poder sentir por su protegida. Era obvio, que no actuaría de la manera que se lo pedía el corazón. Él pensaba que solo estaba confundido. Sabía que sus sentimientos se debían a su perdida de memoria ya que cuando vivieron juntos, ella lo había cuidado con mucho amor y desvelo. Pero ya que la había recuperado, solo la vería como su hermana menor.


End file.
